Percy Jackson And Wizard Of Waverly Place
by percabethforever2511
Summary: Percy and Annabeth move to Waverly Place and meet Alex Russo.
1. Prologue: Rude Girl

**Hey guys! Hope you all like my new story. It's about Percy Jackson and Wizard of Waverly Place.  
I do not own Percy Jackson or Wizard of Waverly Place.  
Hope you like it.  
So here it goes...**

* * *

_[Prologue]_**  
**_Percy POV_

It was a hot summer morning. I never woke up that early, but I had today just for Annabeth (my true love... wait I just said MY TRUE LOVE... whatever... I do like her a lot... I meant it... A-L-O-T... A LOT!). Annabeth said she was coming to my house today because her parents got work in another country where I can't see her anymore. I asked her mom if she could live with us. I told her Annabeth and I would visit them in summer and stay there for the whole summer. Her mom agreed to it. She knew Annabeth won't eat or even sleep without at least seeing me once a day. Annabeth and I were bestfriends since Jk (Junior Kindergarten). Sometimes Annabeth stays over at my house over night when her mom and dad go out. I would die if there was a day when Annabeth and I had to break up (well... we aren't dating, but... You know what I mean). Annabeth was coming to my house with her suitcase. It looks like my family was going to move to a house in Waverly Place, New York. It's going to be a whole day drive, so we'd need to get going.

The door bell rang. I was just changing. I looked for a shirt quickly, but there was no shirt in sight, so I just went to open the door (if it was Annabeth, she wouldn't be surprised. She saw me shirtless most of the time. She thinks I'm _HOT_ without a shirt.) I laughed at myself for thinking that. I opened the with a creak. Annabeth stood there waiting quietly. Annabeth is good at being quiet. Annabeth was looking outside at something. When she heard the door open she turned around. She looked at me and then she looked down at my body as if she was checking me right there. She raised an eyebrow as if saying _Really?_

I started to blush. Annabeth turned around again. I stepped out the door with my bare feet to see what she was looking at. That's when I saw couple of teenage girls looking at me greedily. They were staring at my body with their eyes wide. It was kind of creeping me out, but I didn't dare show it. I didn't want Annabeth thinking I was a baby. You won't know, Annabeth thinks in many ways. She sometimes thinks about weird things, but I still like her. I looked at Annabeth. I saw her glaring at them. There was a hint of jealousy in her eyes. I looked down at her hand. It was balled up into a fist. I laughed inside of myself (if I could do that).

Then I was being stupid enough to walk toward them. Annabeth stared at my like I was crazy. I was still bare foot and without a shirt, but I didn't care. It wasn't cold at all, it was _summer_. One of the girls' started to smile. She put her elbow on one of her friends shoulder. The girl had short hair straight brown hair. She had brown eyes as well. She was wearing short shorts that showed her thighs with a yellow colour tank top. There were boys from the other lane staring at her with their mouths opened. I looked at Annabeth. She was wearing blue short shorts with a blue armless tank top. I looked at the boys again. They were still staring at the strange girl. That's when I remembered she was hiding in the shelter.

I took a few steps closer toward them. The girl straighten up when I got right up close to her. I looked back at Annabeth. She was giving me her rude stare or was she giving it to that girl? I don't care. I turned back around and looked at the girl again. It looked like she was checking me out.

"Um... hi," I said. I was starting to blush again for some reason. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Hi... what's your name _cutie_?" she asked. Her eyebrow was still raised when she asked me.

"Percy Jackson. Yours?" I asked again. I turned to look at Annabeth again. There was a hint of jealousy in her eyes again.

"Alex Russo. So is it you that is going to move to Waverly Place, New York?" she asked.

"Yeah... my mom and I," I said. "As well as her. She's my bestfriend."

"Oh... really? Could you tell your _bestfriend_ to stop staring at me like that?" she asked. That's when I realized this girl was rude. Even though it was Annabeth staring at her like that, it looked like this girl was doing this on purpose. I bet she thought Annabeth and I were dating.

"Oh... sorry about that. She's never like that to people, but I don't know why she's acting like that to you right now," I told her.

"Whatever. It looks like you don't have shirts at your house," she said. All of her friends started to laugh.

"Um... I just took a shower and the bell rang when I was putting on my clothes, so I didn't have time looking for my shirt," I said. I was quiet embarrassed. My cheeks were burning tomato red.

"Oh... doesn't matter. You're very _hot_. It would be very nice to be your girlfriend," she said.

"Oh. Well you are cute... what's your number?" I asked sarcastically.

It looked like the girl didn't understand the sarcastic part. Her eyes lit up. "Really? You want my phone number?" she asked.

"Um... I-" I was cut off.

"Percy, how could you?!" Annabeth yelled. There was tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean it. I said it sarcastically. It's not my fault this girl didn't understand me probably," I protested.

"Wait a moment," Alex said. "You was saying that sarcastically?"

"Y-" I was cut off again.

A big jeep stopped right on my driveway. I stared at it in shock.

**That's it for now guys. Sorry.  
Please remember to review/comment.**


	2. Chapter 1: Nerd

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**So here it goes...**

**Thanks to my beta TwilightxHPotterxPJackson,**

**Check her out!**

[Chapter 1]

Annabeth POV

I was so angry at Percy. I thought he had a crush on me, at least, that's what my other friends say. He doesn't even know this girl. The only thing he knows is her name, Alex Russo. I don't like her for some reason.

Her expression irritates me. The way she looks at Percy... like he is a big chocolate bar. I just can't believe he likes her! Instead of me!

I always wore blue (his favourite colour) to get his attention. For him!

What does the girl have that I don't have? Did Percy fall for her because of her beauty? My head was starting to hurt. I looked at Percy. He was looking at me pleadingly. I turned around, being careful not to make eye contact.

That's when a big jeep stopped on Percy's driveway. The door opened and a guy came out. He was wearing a coat suit. Well... it looks like this guy is a smart ass. The guy walked toward us. He stopped when he saw me. Oh my god. The smart ass likes me, but Percy doesn't.

I'm going to kill that black-haired, green-eyed idiot. I looked back at Percy. Percy was staring at the smart ass as if he been told to walk around naked. Even though I was still angry at him, I thought he looked cute.

"Oh look, The smart ass is here," Alex said. Well, we have that in common.

"Alex, do not swear, and certainly do not call people that word. It's not good. Okay?" the dude said. Oh my god! I don't like this guy already. He's a nerd.

"Shut up. You're embarrassing me in front of him." she hissed at him.

"Oh... him," the dude said looking at Percy. "You're Percy, Percy Jackson. Right?" he asked.

"Yeah. How do you know my name?" Percy asked. That was creepy. You don't even know the dude, but he knows you. Awkward.

"Oh... you are our neighbor. I'm Justin Russo. Alex's elder brother. I'm giving you a warning. Don't go out with my sister. I'm telling you. You will eventually break up with her, trust me." smart ass said. Well, I can't argue with him about that. I know Percy would eventually break up with her. I smiled at that. "So you are Annabeth Chase?" he asked me. His eyes lit up when he looked at me for some reason. It looked like Alex noticed, because she whispered something to her friends and they started to laugh. Well, one of them didn't.

"Alex, that's not very nice to say about your brother." the girl said. This girl was nicer that Alex. If she keeps this up, I might like her.

"You say that because you have a crush on him, Harper. I'm telling you that this girl is going to steal his heart and then run away with him," she laughed.

I don't like the way she laughs. It's was a evil laugh. A shiver went through my spine. Percy looked at me. His eyes were still pleading. I gave up being angry at him. "Sorry." I mouthed.

Percy smiled at me. Oh my gods, he's absolutely gorgeous. I felt my mind melting. I couldn't help, but blush. Percy started to laugh quietly. No one noticed him laughing except for me.

"I love you." he mouthed. I started to blush tomato red. This time Alex noticed. She looked at both of us. She truly hated me. I could see it in her eyes.

"Could you stop staring at me like that?" I asked her. "Come on Percy. Let's go get ready." I grabbed Percy by his arm and pulled him into the house.

**That's it for now.**

**Sorry.**

**Please review/comment.**


	3. Chapter 2: Packing Our Bags

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

[Chapter 2]  
Packing Our Bags

Percy POV

Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me in the house.

Once we were in the house she pulled me into my room and locked the door.

She let go of my hand.

I just realized she was crying.

I pulled her into my arms.

I didn't know why she was crying. She sounded so brave.

"Annabeth don't cry," I said. "There is no point of crying. What's wrong?"

Annabeth moved away from me.

"I thought you were really about to ask her out," she cried.

I started to laugh. Did she really think that?

"Annabeth, I love you not her, okay? I was just joking around with you," I said. I can't believe she took it seriously.

Annabeth dried her tears. She suddenly started to punch me.

"What's wrong? Stop hitting me," I laughed. I pulled her back into my arms. "We should start packing our bags. Alex might barge in."

Both of us started to laugh. We really didn't like Alex. Alex wasn't even my type.

I let go of Annabeth. Annabeth's bag was already packed, so I had to pack mine now.

I walked over to my closet. I only had 5 t-shirts, 5 shirts, 5 jeans and 5 shorts. I took them out and stuffed them in my bag. I'm not that neat you know.

"Percy, be neat. Take your clothes out again and put them in properly," Annabeth said.

"Oh my god, Annabeth! Stop being a goodie goodie. Jeesh," I laughed.

Annabeth stared at me. She walked over to my side and punched my arm.

Both of us laughed.

"Percy? Hurry up. Your mother, Sally Jackson is calling you," Justin called.

"So it looks like Justin Russo _loves_ you. Do you _love_ him? I bet you want to _kiss_ him," I joked.

"Shut up, Percy. The guy makes me throw up. He's such a nerd. How does he wear that coat suit in this weather? I just don't understand why Harper - the nice girl - would like that loser," Annabeth whispered.

I didn't know why she was whispering.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

There stood Justin Russo eavesdropping on us. I thought this guy was a smart ass. Why is he eavesdropping?

Justin looked embarrassed and walked away.

Annabeth walked over to my side.

I glanced at Annabeth.

There was a hint of disgust on her face.

So she truly didn't like that fob. I was very happy of that.

Annabeth saw me staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

I started to blush. I turned around in embarrassment. I never felt like this about anyone. I feel wrong. Whenever I see her I feel like having s... I can't. It was just a small crush that's it. I had a crush on her since first grade. She doesn't know though so please don't tell her. Sometimes she would come and ask me if I had to tell her something. I do but I just don't know how to say it. Now she knows I love her, but she doesn't know I loved her since first grade. I felt so embarrassed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I knew who it would be. Annabeth.

I turned around.

"Percy. Seriously, do you have to say something to me? Please tell me," she asked.

The window's curtain was open so the sun dazzled through the window giving Annabeth a spotlight. She was the beautifulest girl I ever met.

"Annabeth. I can't help this. W-Whenever I see you I feel like h-having s-sex with you. Cuddling you in my arms. I'm very sorry to have this thought, but yeah," I said. I turned around and left my room.

**Sorry guys, but that's it for now. I know I added some "weird" parts. If you don't like it PM me.  
But thanks for reading this.  
Hope you liked it.**

**Sunny**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3: Percy asks Annabeth out

**Hope you like this chapter.**

[Chapter]  
Percy Asks Annabeth Out

Annabeth POV

I never knew he had a feeling like this. I thought he was just shy whenever he talked to me. Well... no but yeah... you know what I mean.

Percy and I were like bestfriends since JK. I wonder how he got this feeling from me. Awkward. Well... I sometimes feel like kissing him right there on the spot whenever he does something stupid because well... it's cute. He gets all embarrassed and starts blushing. I always start blushing when I see him.

I walked out of the room following Percy. Oh my god! He is so fast. I just realized he was running. Stupid me. I was busy daydreaming. I always daydream when I'm supposed to do something important. Weird? Well... I'm like that.

I started to run to keep up with Percy.

"Percy! Wait!" I yelled over to him. I wasn't a fast runner.

Percy didn't stop at all. Is he deaf or something? I hated that from him. There is always something I hate about someone. Weird.

"Percy! Wait! Are you deaf?! Can't you stop just for a moment?!" I stopped. I couldn't run anymore. Where was this guy going?

I looked around to see where I was. I realized I was in a forest. But why? Was he hiding something from me? I wasn't sure, but I knew he had some explaining to do.

I started to run again. This time I gained my energy back. I started to run faster. I couldn't see Percy anymore.

I got scared.

I was never let by myself and mostly in a forest.

I was foolish of thinking about following him. I should have known something strange might happen.

I didn't dare turn around. I just put away my thoughts and started forward.

"Percy? Where are you? Stop, please. If this is a game please stop. I'm scared," I pleaded. I was still scared.

Percy always pulled pranks like this. He knew I was scared of being alone.

"Percy. Where are you," I asked again.

"Annabeth? I'm here beside our meadow," Percy's voice called.

Percy and I had a little meadow. It was only ours because it's only us who come and go here. No one seems to come here. I bet they don't know at all. I'm very sad to leave this place.

I walked toward the meadow. It was very beautiful.

I saw Percy sitting under a tree.

I walked over to him.

He looked up at me. It looked like he was crying.

"I'm very sorry, Annabeth. I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid of me," Percy said. His eyes were sorry. "Sit down."

I sat down beside him.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Would you go out with me?"

**That's all for now.  
Review/Comment**

**Sunny  
xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4: Peaceful Time

Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

I was surprised at his question. Did he just ask me out? I thought wrong of him of all people. I thought he liked Alex Russo. I was so wrong. My eyes were starting to water. My cheeks were flaming. I never realized this but there were sparkles around us. Finally I got his attention! That jerk! Hmm... jerk chicken... I'm hungry! I shaked that thought out of my head. I just stared at Percy.

"Percy... did you just ask me? Me out of all the people?" I asked. I started to move closer to him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his bare chest. I cuddled into him suddenly feeling cold. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes. Yes I did, Annabeth," he whispered into my ear. It tickled me. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't understand this guy sometimes. He was so weird.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Percy," I whispered. I heard him chuckle softly in my ear. His breath was so warm near my bare skin along my tank top. I shivered. God I liked that feeling.

"First answer my question, my princess," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him. Jerk. I sighed again.

"Okay... um... no!" I said. I got up and started running with Percy chasing me. We went in circles until I lost my breath and fell down into the mud. I heard that black messy hair guy laughing at me. I smacked his hand away as he tried to help me up.

"That's karma my girl!" he laughed. "You could have been a good girl and answer my question nicely and could have been safe from this happening, but you eventually chose the wrong side my girl. You chose to run away from your future-"Percy started, but I cut him off.

"Shut up!" I got and tackled him to the ground locking him. "Victory is now mine!" I yelled. That's when I felt someone pull me down. "AHHHH!" I fell down on top of Percy. He rolled and ended on top of me. He suddenly crashed his lips on mine make me go insane. Oh! This guy doesn't know what he is making me feel right now!


	6. Chapter 5: Long Lost Friend

**A/N: Oh my god! I haven't updated for a long time! I'm here now!**

**Third Person POV**

Percy, Annabeth and Alex were already in the car waiting for Percy's mother to get in.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me in our Jeep?" Justin asked for the hundredth time already. Alex rolled her eyes shaking her head for the hundredth time.

"Justin, I'm not a 3 year old. I told you 100 times already. I don't want to come with you... I want to come with this cutie here!" she said poking Percy's nose and kissing his cheek. Percy looked at Annabeth with innocent eyes. Annabeth gave him reassuring smile before looking out the window. Percy knew Annabeth was planning something. He didn't know what, but he knew she was planning something that would irritate Alex somehow.

Justin sighed before looking at Annabeth. Percy smirked as he saw Annabeth look at Justin with a disgusted expression on her face. He just couldn't believe that this dude thought he could steal Annabeth's heart. Percy felt sorry for this dude, maybe he can change his look and attitude when he starts hanging out with him. The guy needed an overall make up. Percy knew about Annabeth the moment they met, but Percy still doesn't know Annabeth that much. She is so complicated to him, but still he loves her. She won't give up that easily on something. Annabeth would always be at Percy's side if he had a problem he couldn't stop. She knew what to do.

"I'm telling you man. Just leave us alone," Percy said warily looking out the window Annabeth was. He saw Justin shrug before walking over to his Jeep.

"So... Um... I'm sorry..." Alex said the moment Justin left.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks before looking at her. Annabeth was the first to talk.

"What do you mean... Alex? Can you please explain please?" she asked Alex looking confused. She never thought of Alex literally apologizing to them.

Alex looked at Annabeth.

"I said sorry. I'm sorry for being stupid. I didn't know that you guys were literally dating. I didn't want to say it front of my brother cause he will use it against me one day. That's why I'm telling you right now," she said looking out the window on her side. "What my brother said before... when those two boys broke up with me isn't true. I had to break up with them... You won't understand why though... It's hard..."

"Alex, we don't understand. What do you mean?" Percy asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just say it. You can believe us."

Alex looked at him.

"I love you..." she said before looking away from his eyes. "I was just playing with you and Annabeth. I really didn't hate Annabeth. I'm not that type of person, but you are different from everyone I knew. Every guy that I know. I know you and Annabeth are dating, but I just couldn't stop myself. I'll try not to come between you too."

Percy stared at her with no words coming out of his lips. He turned his head to look at Annabeth who was smiling for some reason that he didn't know why. All of a sudden both girls started to laugh their heads off. Percy stared blankly at both of them.

"You are such a seaweed brain, Percy!" Annabeth laughing hugging him. "I thought you will find out about Alex now, but you still haven't."

"I know Percy. Don't you remember me?" Alex asked punching his arm.

Percy looked confused at both Annabeth and Alex.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't understand," he said scratching his already messed up hair.

Alex and Annabeth stopped laughing and raised their eyebrows.

"Don't you remember me, the only girl trouble maker in grade 6? My name was TROUBLE MAKER, Annabeth's name you gave her was WISE GIRL and your name Annabeth gave you was SEAWEED BRAIN. Do you remember now?" Alex asked smiling.

Percy thought for a second before realization came to his face. Both Annabeth and Alex started to laugh.

"You! I can't believe it! Why didn't you guys tell me before?!" Percy screamed pushing both Annabeth and Alex away from him.

"Not our fault that you didn't find out before. Annabeth was the first person to find out. I remember you guys because my brother told me a guy name Percy Jackson was going to be our neighbour. I asked him who was your mother and he said Sally Jackson, so I knew it."

Percy sighed looking at both of them.

"Next time don't scare me like that. I thought you really love me..." Percy said sitting back on his seat putting his arms around both Annabeth and Alex.

Alex coughed sarcastically.

"Why would anyone fall in love with you? Annabeth is just giving you pity..." Alex said pushing Percy's arm away from her.

Percy gave her innocent look.

"What? I thought Annabeth loved me. Don't you, Annabeth?" he asked Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded.

"Yes... Yes I do," she said resting her head on his shoulder. "I want to sleep. I'm tired."


End file.
